Ramen
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil puede ser preparar ramen? Sasuke deseaba darle una sorpresa a Naruto por su cumpleaños, pero al final del dia los sorprendidos seran los dos, cuando el destino les un regalo. SNS


Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente Naruto Uzumaki, y como buena fan de Naruto, y el SasuNaru les traigo un intento de drabble, digo intento porque me cuesta hacer drabbles me es difícil cortarme una vez que me en carrero pero espero esta vez lograrlo.

Advertencias: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; por otra parte Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto y fin.

Pareja: SasuNaruSasu

 _ **Ramen**_

 **P** reparar Ramen no tendría que ser tan difícil, o al menos eso pensó al inicio pero era el tercer intento que llevaba, por más simple que parezca el ramen ahora sabía que no lo era.

Incluso había activado el sharingan, había estado a punto de echarse para atrás y comprar en el Ichiraku como siempre.

Pero era Sasuke Uchiha y cumpliría su objetivo a como dé lugar, en eso estaba cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, maldijo y estaba por echar a quien sea que osara interrumpirle cuando al abrir no encontró a nadie, más molesto porque seguramente fue una estúpida broma, si tuviera cerca al de la bromita ya le hubiese estampado un chidori.

Pero se recordó que los años lo habían hecho más paciente, y más calmo, sin embargo un sonido llamo su atención.

Ahí a sus pies había un canasto, y el canasto lloraba, lloraba como un bebe.

 _Oh cielos_

 _Un bebé_

― ¿Qué demonios?

El pequeño no debía de tener más de unos seis meses, era blanco y de cabello negro lloraba mucho.

Entro en algo así como una especie de shock momentáneo, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

 _Cálmate, piensa ¿Qué se hace en una situación así?_

Lo primero, que el niño dejara de llorar busco en el canasto y hallo una bolsa, un par de biberones preparados, cosas de bebé, ropa, pañales, muy pocas cosas., y al final una carta. Eso lo dejo para después, lo primordial ahora era calmar al bebe.

Cuando este logró calmarse al fin, y abrió los ojos pudo ver un par de gemas azules que le dieron la respuesta, en ese momento supo que hacer.

Definitivamente Naruto, sí que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

 **L** o que más deseaba en estos momentos era irse a su casa, realmente estaba cansado y además era su cumpleaños, sabía que Sasuke había llegado ya que, paso a dejar el reporte de su misión.

Ser Hokage había sido su sueño, no lo malinterpreten amaba ser Hokage pero había días en que terminaba más que fastidiado.

― Esto son todos ― comento Shikamaru llevándose la última tanda de documentos.

― ¡Al fin!

― Por cierto, sé que deseas pasar tiempo con Sasuke pero no olvides la fiesta que te prepararon para mañana seria problemático si no vas.

― Tranquilo, sabes que me gusta reunirme con ustedes.

― Pero hoy quieres pasarla con Sasuke, lo entiendo.

El Uzumaki solo sonrió, para que negarlo si era verdad. Sasuke llevaba un par de meses fuera por lo que era normal que le extrañara.

Sin más dilación se dirigió a la casa que compartía con el Uchiha, a pesar que de alguna manera habían establecido una especie de rutina en su cumpleaños, le gustaba.

Ni en sus sueños más bizarros Naruto espero encontrarse con la escena que le esperaba en casa, en medio de la sala se encontraba Sasuke cargando ¿un bebé?

¿Qué mierda?

― Sasuke, ¿Qué es eso?

― Un bebé dobe, ¿no los conoces?

― Se lo que es un bebé bastardo, lo que quiero decir es ¿de dónde salió?

― Usurantokachi, cuando una mujer se embaraza…

― Se cómo nacen, deja de hacer el tonto sabes lo que quiero decir, espera ¿¡Es tuyo!?

El Uchiha le mando una mirada asesina, de donde sacaba Naruto semejante tontería él sabía que para Sasuke, Naruto era el único, no habría ni habría nadie más.

― Lo siento, vale pero es que esto es tan confuso.

― Lo dejaron fuera de la casa, en esa canasta ― dijo señalando el canasto que ahora notaba estaba sobre el sofá.

― ¿Quién haría algo así? ― dijo acercándose.

― Lee la nota ― señalo.

Naruto tomo una hoja que se hallaba sobre la pequeña mesa cafetera, era una nota corta en la que se expresaba que la mamá del niño había fallecido hacía poco, y quien se había quedado a cargo era la hermana del infante, pero ella no tenía ni la edad, ni los medios de cuidarlos que no hallo nada mejor que dejarlo en la casa del Uzumaki, después de todo era el Hokage y el sabría qué hacer.

El rubio se quedó pensando, aunque vivían relativamente en una era de paz, aun había conflictos que provocaban muertes.

No se especificaba la razón de la muerte de la madre, pero sea cual sea habría que hallar una solución. Miro a su pareja y se detuvo, tenía una suave expresión en su rostro, del tipo que solía reservar únicamente para él.

Quizás Sasuke.

― Sasuke, tu…

― Tenía planeado el día de hoy, deseaba pedirte matrimonio creo firmemente que hemos sobrepasado cualquier tipo de etiqueta, pero he descubierto que quiero llamarte mi esposo ― el rubio estaba realmente conmovido ― Yo no me había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos, adoptar es una posibilidad que no había pensado pero creo que debemos hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

Se quedó procesando lo escuchado Sasuke no es alguien que se abra fácilmente a las personas, aun cuando él era la persona que más le conocía había momentos en que sus pensamientos eran un misterio.

Escucharle decir que quería una familia era simplemente, extraordinario. Se levantó hasta estar a la altura de su pareja y miro al pequeño que sostenía, y cuando lo vio le sucedió lo mismo que al azabache, lo supo, aquel niño había llegado a sus vidas para convertirse en su hijo.

― Si Sasuke, yo también deseo que seamos una familia ― y le sonrió.

El niño que quedó huérfano, cuando su hermano se vio obligado a matar a toda su familia, que vivió un camino de soledad y oscuridad hasta que fue sacado de ella gracias a su alma gemela, dejaba de estar solo para tener una familia.

El niño cuyos padres fallecieron protegiéndole, y protegiendo a Konoha, que creció siendo despreciado por poseer un poder que desconocía, cargando con una culpa que no era propia, que supo hacer amigos, y llegar a ser alguien respetado y admirado, había encontrado su otra mitad en la persona menos esperada.

Mejores amigos, rivales, amantes, familia, un todo.

― Se llamara Menma.

― No dobe, no dejare que le arruines la vida al ligarlo al ramen.

― Pero teme, es un nombre bonito.

Definitivamente ese cumpleaños le había traído un gran e inesperado regalo una familia.

 _ **Fin.**_

Ok vale me salió un poco más largo, y lo recorte. Hacer drabbles es mi talón de Aquiles.

En fin algo pequeño para el cumple de Narutín, gracias por leer.


End file.
